ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Donkey Konga 2
| genre = Music | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | ratings = | platforms = Nintendo GameCube | media = 1 × Nintendo optical disc | input = DK Bongos }} is the sequel to ''Donkey Konga for the Nintendo GameCube, a video game where the player must pound on a special, barrel-like controller called the DK Bongos along with a selected song. The main selling point of Donkey Konga 2 is over 30 new songs to play with the Bongos. Other features include slightly improved graphics, the inclusion of some classic Donkey Kong characters and a variety of new minigames. Songs } !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Japanese song list !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | PAL song list !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | North American song list |- |Donkey Kong A Go Go!! (theme for Donkey Konga 2) |Donkey Kong A Go Go!! (theme for Donkey Konga 2) |Donkey Konga 2 Theme |- |Habanera from Carmen - Georges Bizet |Habanera from Carmen - Georges Bizet |Habanera from Carmen - Georges Bizet |- |Yeah! Me-cha Holiday - Aya Matsuura |All Star - Smash Mouth |All Star - Smash Mouth |- |Go Girl ~ Koi no Victory - Morning Musume |Boombastic - Shaggy |Boombastic - Shaggy |- |Dynamite |Contact - Roger Sanchez |Contact - Roger Sanchez |- |Over Drive |Drive - Incubus |Drive - Incubus |- |Odoru Ponpokorin (opening theme for Chibi Maruko-chan) |I Don't Want To Know (If You Don't Want Me) - The Donnas |I Don't Want To Know (If You Don't Want Me) - The Donnas |- |Doraemon no Uta (opening theme for Doraemon) |La Bamba - Ritchie Valens |La Bamba - Ritchie Valens |- |Mazinger Z (opening theme for Mazinger Z) |Losing My Religion - R.E.M. |Losing My Religion - R.E.M. |- |Lucky Chachacha - Mini Moni |Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Him Goodbye - The Nylons |Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Him Goodbye - The Nylons |- |Danzen! Futari ha Pretty Cure (opening theme to Futari wa Pretty Cure) |Predictable - Good Charlotte |Predictable - Good Charlotte |- |Yankee Doodle |Shiny Happy People - R.E.M. |Shiny Happy People - R.E.M. |- |Guantanamera |Sidewalks - Story of the Year |Sidewalks - Story of the Year |- |Sakuranbo - Ai Otsuka |Trepak - Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky |Trepak - Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky |- |Wai ni Natte Odorou |Trouble - Pink |Trouble - Pink |- |Viva Rock (end theme #3 to Naruto) |I Just Wanna Live - Good Charlotte |The Anthem - Good Charlotte |- |Zenbu Dakishimete |Are You Ready For Love? - Elton John |Born Too Slow - The Crystal Method |- |Secret Base ~ Kimi ga Kureta Mono |Breakfast at Tiffany's - Deep Blue Something |Come Clean - Hilary Duff |- |Monkey Magic |Don't Let Me Get Me - Pink |Full Moon - Brandy |- |Realize (opening theme #4 to Mobile Suit Gundam SEED) |Eine Kleine Nachtmusik |Headstrong - Trapt |- |Hustle (opening theme to Kaiketsu Zorori) |Enjoy the Silence - Depeche Mode |High Roller - The Crystal Method |- |Zelda no Densetsu Theme (theme for The Legend of Zelda) |Green Greens |Hit 'em Up Style (Oops!) - Blu Cantrell |- |Oshiete (opening theme for Alps no Shoujou Heidi) |I'm a Slave 4 U - Britney Spears |It's Been Awhile - Staind |- |Ko-inu no Waltz |Jungle Boogie - Sly & the family Stone |Minute Waltz - Frédéric Chopin |- |Tokusou Sentai DekaRanger (Opening theme for Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger) |La Cucaracha |No More Drama - Mary J. Blige |- |Shu no Uta (Pikmin 2 Theme song) |Mute City Theme |Pieces - Hoobastank |- |N/A |Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood - Santa Esmeralda |Rock the Boat - Aaliyah |- |N/A |Pokémon Main Theme |Send the Pain Below - Chevelle |- |N/A |Runaway Train - Soul Asylum |Road Trip - Steriogram |- |N/A |Super Mario Bros. 3 Theme |U Don't Have to Call - Usher |- |N/A |That's the Way (I Like It) - KC and the Sunshine Band |Unpretty - TLC |- |N/A |Mansize Rooster - Supergrass |Why Don't We Fall in Love - Amerie |- |N/A |Pumping on Your Stereo - Supergrass |Wish You Were Here - Incubus |- |N/A |William Tell Overture |N/A |} Reception | IGN = 8.0 out of 10 | GSpy = | GR = 71.0% (43 reviews) }} References External links * Category:2004 video games Category:Donkey Kong games Category:Mario Universe games Category:GameCube-only games Category:Namco games Category:GameCube games Category:Music video games